


Ritual: Dreams 11

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's first taste of Ritual magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ritual: Dreams 11

## Ritual: Dreams 11

by Bluerose

Author's website:  <http://sundescent.homestead.com>

This story is a sequel to: Preparation 

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own them. This is strickly for fun. 

Rating: PG 

Archive: Yes 

Pairing: J/B 

Website: <http://sundescent.homestead.com/index.html>

Email: senupdates@yahoo.com 

Warning: There's a description of magic in this one. 

Notes: This follows Preparation: Dreams 10 

Ritual: Dreams 11  
by Bluerose 

The shrill ring of the Beloved's alarm clock wakes you. This time you remember not to turn around. The alarm clock is in front of you, not behind you as it would be in your room. You reach across to turn it off then gently shake the Beloved to wake him. 

"Huh?" he mumbles. 

"It's four AM you wanted up." You remind him with a kiss. 

"Yeah, wards of protection and shields. No coffee," the last said with a groan. The Beloved swings his legs out of bed then sits up rubbing his face. "We moved the furniture last night so all that needs done is clean the area. Jim is the ceiling over twenty feet high?" 

The question catches you off guard. "Chief?" you ask puzzled. 

"If the ceiling is over twenty feet we wont have to clean it will be out of the ritual area." The Beloved replies. 

"Twenty three feet over the living room," you reply relieved that the ceiling isn't on the cleaning list. You do it once a year because you hate cobwebs. That requires renting a twenty foot ladder and all day shifting furniture around. 

"Thank God." Is the Beloved's heart felt answer. Getting out of bed he pulls on his oldest rattiest jeans and T-shirt, his hair scrapped back into a ponytail. "Come on man times a wasting." he pulls the covers off of you. 

You get out of bed and pull on a pair of old jeans and a sweatshirt with the sleeves cut off. The sooner you get started the sooner you will be finished. The first cleaning is with ordinary household cleaners. The second one requires the Beloved to chant prayers over the buckets. It begins causes the water to sparkle and bubble slightly as he adds a the cleaning solution in the blue glass bottle to each bucket. Wispy tendrils float above the buckets capturing dust motes that float in the air. The sweet smell of the ocean on a warm summer's day fills the room. 

"Hey man don't zone on me here" The Beloved says tstroking your cheek. 

"You used a spell or something and the cleaning solution started to vaporize and the steam captured the dust motes." You say in explaination. The tendrils swirl around the Beloved and you can picture him on the beach. You lean in for a kiss. Soft and gentle promising more later. 

"I just activated the cleaning solution. I'll take the bathroom this time. I'd hate to have you zone on mold spores in the air." The Beloved smiles as he takes one bucket and heads for the bathroom, leaving you to get down on your hands and knees and scrub the living room floor. This time around it doesn't take as long to clean nor do you have to dry the floor as the cleaning solution evaporates almost immediately after applying. 

"Finished Jim?" The Beloved asks sticking his head out of the bathroom. 

"Yeah, are you?" You ask him. 

"All done. Strip out of those clothes before you come into the bathroom and leave them in the pail. I'll toss them in the wash before I take my bath. I've got yours started." The Beloved tells you as he exits the bathroom. He's already stripped. 

Following his orders you strip then place your dirty clothes in the bucket. "No shower Chief?" you ask seeing the tub fill as you step into the bathroom. 

"Not this time. Put in three drops of oil from the green bottle when the tub's full." The Beloved says as he heads for the washer. 

The green bottle contains a bath oil. One you've smelled before on the Beloved. Stepping into the hot water you sit in the tub and let the heat seep into your bones. The scent of the oil relaxes you and you lean back to enjoy the sensation eyes closed. A warm soapy wash cloth is run over your chest. You crack an eye open it feels very very good. "Planning on washing me Chief?" You ask the Beloved relaxing under his touch. 

"You looked blissed out." The Beloved says with a grin. 

"What's in the bath oil Chief, nothing illegal?" you asks opening the other eye to focus on him. 

"No man, just pear oil and catnip." The Beloved says as he continues to bath you. He misses nothing and you find yourself slightly arouse by the attention. A quick look at the Beloved shows his interest as well. 

You reach out a hand to caress his erection. He takes it before you can reach it. "After I promise." he says with a kiss. "I need to wash your hair now Jim." 

Cleaned and rinsed The beloved dries you off, then shaves you. He dabs some different scented oil on you at all your pulse points. Then helps you dress in the silk garments and sends you out to the middle of the living room to lie on a soft bamboo mat set in a circle of arcane symbols drawn on the floor with colored sand. You are suspended in a state of semi-arousal. Time has no meaning. It could be a few minutes or a few hours as you wait for the Beloved to join you. When he does he brushes a kiss over your lips then goes to the chest that is now sitting in the middle of the floor. 

Opening the chest the Beloved begins with a low voiced chant in what you think is Hebrew. Each vessel is taken out and set on the floor beside him. Then a cloth is spread over the now closed chest, candles are lit, as is the incense. Each action slow and measured. Your skin tingles as the power begins to rise. Each vessel take on a glow as the power encircles them. The sword is taken last. Here the chant changes becoming a growled command. 

As the power swirls about the sword and settles in it the sword comes alive and fights for dominance. Images of blood and killing reach out to you. With them veiled promises that with this sword in hand each kill would be like the most intense orgasm you have ever felt. 

As it sings its song of violence and death you look at the Beloved and fight back. The bath he just gave you, the night before when all you did was cuddle on the couch. Gentle sharing moments, the day to day things that make up any relationship. Little by little those moments start to out weigh the raw lust of the sword and its song fades. The chanting is harsher now as you focus in on it. Then it stops and the sword is contained and controlled. 

The beloved takes a deep calming breath and begins the first of the protective circles this time the chanting is in English and you can understand it. Once its finished the beloved comes over to you and takes your hand. He press a kiss into the palm then chants some more over the dish of salt. He places it in your hand and you follow him around the first circle sprinkling the salt in a fine line just inside the first circle. 

Each vessel is treated the same way and you carry it around behind the Beloved as he chants another level of protection into being until there are nine circles total. You stand behind the Beloved hands resting on his shoulders lending your strength to him as he chants into being the wards that will make up your shields against magic. 

Wispy ribbons of light form in his hands, With them he weaves a shroud of goleen light around you then removes it and binds it into the Jaguar's tooth. Taking a silken cord he threads the tooth on it with a soft chant binding the thing into a whole. He turns to face you the cord outstretched between his hands and ties it about your neck so the tooth hangs just above your heart. The feel is like easing yourself into a hot bath as the wards form around you when they are complete there is a audible pop. 

The Beloved stands back studying you carefully. "Does it feel tight or constrictive in any way?" he asks. 

You bend and twist. "It feels okay just a slight tingling sensation." You reply. 

Satisfied the Beloved begins to take down the circles of protection. Until only the first circle remains he pauses then begins a new chant. This one is in English. Dancing motes of light form then are collected and placed in the bottle of sage oil were it takes on a greenish gold glow for a momment. When it disappears the Beloved takes down the last circle. 

His sword is the first vessel to be put away the chant strips it of its power then each is put away in the reverse order. Words of thanks and blessing chanted over them. Stepping over the circles that remain on the floor he goes and gets the Vaccum Cleaner and vacuum's the area to collect all of the salt and colored sand that's on the floor. You help him move the furniture back into place after you change out of the ritual garments. 

"Chief, want to call out for Chinese?" you ask as your stomach rumbles with hunger. 

"Yeah, order for me. I've one last thing to do." he replies taking the sage oil he left out and with a soft voice chant reinforces the wards on the loft. "Done." he says with a sigh of relief after he finishes. 

You bring him a cup of coffee, then wrap your arms around him. Tremors of exhaustion wrack his body. "I got you the Tomato Beef and the Hot and Sour soup you like from Red Dragon." 

"Thanks." The Beloved settles comfortably in your arms on the couch. "I'm okay, Jim. Ritual work takes a lot out of me that's why I don't do it very often. Feed me and I'll be fine." Brushing a kiss along your lips. 

* * *

End Ritual: Dreams 11 by Bluerose: senupdates@yahoo.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
